


Jelly Cow

by Sorrelglade



Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealous Belphegor, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Anon askedIdk if you are still taking requests but something with a possessive/jealous belphie?I made this very soft
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Jelly Cow

So much time wasted in the attic. So many things he missed out on with you because he was in the attic. He wanted to make up for lost time. That’s how it started off at first. Belphegor seemed to cling to you like Leviathan to his limited edition Ruri-chan body pillow with the reversible case showing her in her magic girl outfit as well as her normal clothes. Your first thought it was cute how Belphegor seemed to follow you everywhere but eventually, one of the other brothers would have plans they wanted to make with you and Belphegor didn’t seem to like it.

You went with Mammon anyway to help him with one of his latest schemes. It’s been a while since his last one and you want to encourage him because this one actually seems like it would work. Mammon is happy to have you around again as you help him gather supplies. You were about to pick up some markers when you noticed Belphegor walking up to you. He didn’t seem happy.

“Oi! Belphie whatcha doing here!” Mammon asked.

“Oh nothing,” Belphegor replied but looked at you. 

“We are making…. What are we making again Mammon I forgot?” You said. Now that you thought about it you weren’t really sure what the project was.

“You could forget about the project and you could go with me to get some ice cream.” Belphegor offered. 

“How nice treating you big bro‐”

“You’re not invited.” Belphegor interrupted Mammon.

“Belphie that wasn’t very nice.” You scolded him. Not like Belphegor cared about being nice, to begin with, but you were defending Mammon. Belphegor threw a few choice insults that poor Mammon could barely defend himself against. You couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

“You know what I’ll go. I can do this on my own anyway!” Mammon said finally fed up with Belphegor. Belphegor smiled in victory but you were not pleased with him at all.

With your afternoon now freed up, you went with Belphegor to the ice cream shop like he wanted. You stabbed and stirred your dish of ice cream in displeasure. 

“Why are you looking at the icecream like that? I told you it’s chocolate.” Belphegor noted your sour mood as he took a spoonful of his nightlock berry ice cream into his mouth.

“Because you scared away Mammon. You were really rude and you did it all for some ice cream.” You pouted.

“… I actually did it because-” Belphegor stopped himself. 

“Because?”

Because he doesn’t want to share you.

“Nevermind… You want a taste of my ice cream?” Belphegor took a spoonful of his very deadly to humans ice cream and offered it to you. You rejected it remembering that he said it was deadly. He dabbed your cheek with the spoon while teasing you to try some. You grabbed a napkin and was about to get the poison off your cheek when Belphegor stopped you.

“I got it.” He half licked half kissed the icecream off your cheek.

“Beel wouldn’t forgive me if I wasted food like that.” He teased as your cheeks grew red.

Maybe ice cream was better than Mammon’s shenanigans… at least for today.


End file.
